So far away
by Akihara
Summary: Hiro de 23 años a estado trabajando en exceso, eso provoca que no preste demasiada atención a su proyecto, algo sale terrible en su laboratorio y cuando despierta vuelve a tener 14 años. De alguna manera increíble Hiro vuelve a cuando Tadashi aun estaba con vida. ¿Podrá cambiar las cosas ahora? [Tadashi X Hiro.] [Au]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! les traigo una nueva historia Tadashi x Hiro. Se que deberia terminar primero la que tengo pero no podia dejar esta idea.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

**Advertencias:**Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

So far away...

Resumen: Hiro de 23 años a estado trabajando en exceso, eso provoca que no preste demasiada atención a su trabajo. Algo sale terrible en su laboratorio y cuando despierta vuelve a tener 14 años, piensa que todo ha sido un sueño hasta ahora cuando ve a su hermano Tadashi aun con vida. Tadashi X Hiro

De alguna manera increible Hiro vuelve a cuando Tadashi aun estaba con vida. ¿Podra cambiar las cosas ahora?

* * *

**Bucle 1**

_[En algún lugar alguien parecido a mi esta disfrutando de mis logros... Mientras yo no puedo dejar de llorar]_

—Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada, estoy grabando la bitácora de mi investigación sobre aceleración de pa...Waa! -se estira levantándose de su silla. —Bueno no es que importe mucho la presentación, tampoco es como si quisiera que alguien viera esto una vez que yo muera y se pregunte ¿Que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo? -le dio un sorbo a su taza de café mientras con la mano libre tecleaba algunos códigos rápidamente. Hiro ahora de 23 años se había vuelto mas alto, quizá tenia la estatura que alguna vez tuvo su hermano mayor Tadashi, había descubierto que cuando se cortaba el cabello se parecía mas a su hermano, por esa razón evitaba hacerlo.

Desde que se había graduado de la universidad estaba trabajando por su cuenta en algunos proyectos que guardaba solo para él en su mente, trabajar solo lo había vuelto un poco introvertido ya que pasaba encerrado por largos periodos de tiempo haciendo experimentos. No era raro que no durmiera por días.

—Bien, vamos a hacerlo... -dijo dejando su taza de café de un lado. —Creo que funcionara esta vez. ¿tu que crees Baymax?

—Hiro, mi análisis indica que tus niveles de estrés se encuentran significativamente elevados, ademas de que tus neurotransmisores indican un claro deterioro al pasar varias noches sin dormir. Si me permites yo podría...

—Gracias Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado. -Interrumpió al asistente medico rodando los suerte tenia su estación de recarga cerca. —Seria genial que las personas se pudieran apagar así... -susurro para si mismo sintiendo una ligera punzada en la cabeza. Su cuerpo le pasaba la factura de todas esas horas sin dormir, aun así Hiro continuo con su proyecto.

La precisión era importante a la hora de hacer las cosas sobre todo en el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando justo ahora, porque si alguno de los códigos estaba mal podía arruinar todo el proceso y en pocas palabras, todo podía estallar.

Pero el estrés y el no dormir tenían como consecuencia que su cerebro fallara y que se "apagara" por pequeños periodos de tiempo, eso quería decir que durante ese tiempo no tenia control sobre lo que hacia, era como dar un salto hacia al frente sin recordar todo lo que había a la mitad. Tal vez fue en uno de esos saltos que hizo algo mal y eso explicaría porque en ese momento las luces rojas de peligro parpadeaban con fuerza.

—Pero que demonios... !-trato de arreglar el problema tecleando algunos códigos de desactivacion, pero en ese momento la maquina exploto arrojándolo hacia atrás con fuerza. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado, sumado a eso su vista se estaba tornando manchones negros y rojos hasta que todo quedo en oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el dolor se había ido, pero todo a su alrededor seguía estando oscuro. Supuso que en algún momento se había quedado dormido y todo lo de su maquina fallando era en realidad un mal sueño. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, después de todo necesitaba dormir.

—Hiro, tía Cass dice que vengas a desayunar. -escuchó una voz que le decía eso, movió la cabeza negando. La voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberla escuchado recientemente. —Hiro. ¿Me estas escuchando?

—No me molestes... -respondió, a sus oídos su voz sonaba diferente pero suponía se debía al cansancio.

—No podemos hacer esperar a tía Cass! Vamos Hiro -escucho que le decían y sintió su muñeca ser tomada con fuerza, luego sintió como era jalado. Disgustado frunció el ceño lanzando le una mirada fulminante a la persona que lo molestaba tan temprano, pero esa mirada solo duro un segundo y a cambio una mirada de incredulidad ocupo su rostro.

Sus labios temblaron, no creía ser capaz de articular ni una palabra, sus ojos abiertos como platos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras forzando su garganta articulaba en un suave susurro.

—¿Tadashi...?

—¿Hiro? ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso fui muy rudo levantándote así?-respondió Tadashi asustado viendo las lagrimas en los ojos contrarios.

—Tadashi... -Sin notarlo una de sus manos fue hasta el rostro de su hermano, se sentía tan real. Demasiado real de hecho. Alejo su mano de el rostro de Tadashi y se alejo de él como si lo quemara, el mas alto le dedico una mirada extraña.

—Eres mas alto que yo! -dijo Hiro dando un vistazo a su entorno, estaba en su antigua habitación.

—Pues claro, siempre lo he sido... ¿Que te pasa hoy? Ya sé, estas nervioso por tu presentación.

—Esto no es un sueño... no puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño ¿no? -murmuro para si mismo

—¿Aun estas dormido, Hiro? Vamos tía Cass nos espera. -dijo Tadashi saliendo de la habitación, Hiro fue tras él aun asimilando que estaba pasando.

Y el tiempo transcurrió de manera normal, durante el desayuno a su tía se le cayo un plato y se corto cuando estaba levantando los pedazos. Sus amigos lo ayudaron a llevar sus microbots a la presentación, habían pasado tantos años que ya no recordaba exactamente como habían pasado las cosas y si eso era un sueño tal vez era su subconsciente tratando de recordarle algo de importancia... después de todo su cerebro tenia una extraña manera de trabajar.

Su presentación fue un éxito y rechazo la oferta de Alistair Krei de vender sus microbots, era algo extraño ya que eventualmente termino trabajando con ese tipo. Pero como era un sueño no valía la pena mencionar bajo que circunstancias sus ingenios se unieron.

Siguió a Tadashi hasta un punto a parte, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente hablando sobre lo que seguramente iba a decirle su hermano sobre usar su ingenio para algo de provecho.

Hiro no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a Tadashi hasta ese momento, el estar cerca de su hermano lo hacia sentirse muy feliz a pesar de que solo estaban hablando. Estiro una de sus manos y toco con las puntas de sus dedos la quijada de Tadashi, solo quería sentir que su hermano de verdad estaba allí y que no iba a desaparecer.

Pero las alarmas sonaron y su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad de nuevo cuando Tadashi corría hacia aquel edificio en llamas. A pesar de sus intentos por detenerlo, aunque le suplico "No vayas" no pudo hacer nada. Tomo la gorra de su hermano y corrió hacia el edificio a pesar de saber que estaba por estallar.

Como lo supuso la explosión lo arrojo varios metros hacia atrás y pronto todo se volvió manchones rojos y negros.

—¡Tadashi! -se levanto gritando y sudando, la habitación estaba oscura aun, al parecer después de todo si había sido un sueño. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a sollozar sintiendo un hueco en el pecho, era como el dolor de una herida que creía estaba cerrada abriéndose de nuevo.

—¿Hiro? ¿Estas bien? Hiro! -escucho que le llamaban y se quito las manos de la cara, su hermano estaba justo a su lado viéndolo con una expresión de preocupación. Hiro sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido, aun con lagrimas rodando sus mejillas estiro sus manos y toco el rostro de Tadashi.

—Tadashi...

—¿Que pasa Hiro?

—Tuve un sueño horrible... -susurro antes de abrazarse con fuerza a su hermano.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Alguna vez han visto "El efecto mariposa" Parece eso, pero no. XD Me inspiro All You need its kill.


	2. Chapter 2

So far away...

Hola! les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios Saludos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

So far away...

Resumen: Por alguna inexplicable razón Hiro de 23 años volvió a cuando tenia 14, cree tener la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas y salvar a su hermano.

* * *

Bucle 2

Cuando Hiro abrió los ojos estaba solo en la cama, vagamente recordaba lo que había pasado cuando se despertó llorando y bañado en sudor. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, como si de esa manera fuera capaz de suprimir el dolor de migraña que estaba empezando a darle. Vaya terrible sueño había tenido.

—Hiro, tía Cass dice que vengas a desayunar. -escuchó una voz que le decía eso, movió la cabeza negando. La voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberla escuchado recientemente. Lo pensó mejor, de hecho le parecía si haber escuchado esa voz de manera reciente. —Hiro. ¿Me estas escuchando?

—No me molestes... -respondió, esperando una respuesta la cual ya conocía. —"No podemos hacer esperar a tía Cass" -susurro para si mismo.

—No podemos hacer esperar a tía Cass! Vamos Hiro! -y fue levantado como la vez anterior, miro a Tadashi incrédulo y no se abstuvo de tocarle el rostro para verificar que de verdad su hermano estaba allí.

—Eres mas alto que yo... -musito.

—Pues claro, siempre lo he sido... ¿Que te pasa hoy? Ya sé, estas nervioso por tu presentación.

—Tadashi... Tuve un sueño horrible. -dijo antes de abrazarse con fuerza al mayor, se permitió recargar su frente en el pecho de Tadashi y se acurruco contra él.

—Lo sé, me despertaste con tus gritos ¿no lo recuerdas? -pregunto Tadashi antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Hiro. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien... -susurro Hiro alejándose de su hermano. —Vamos, tía Cass nos esta esperando.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa, su tía estaba preparando la mesa justo como en el sueño, excepto que no había sido un sueño. Eso había pasado realmente y "esto" de ahora también estaba pasando. al menos todo se sentía muy real.

—Buenos días, tía Cass.

—Buenos días cariño. -saludo la mujer, la ultima vez Hiro le había dicho "Tía Cass que joven te ves" y su oreja termino sufriendo las consecuencias, así que esta vez lo evito.

Se sentó escuchando a su tía hablar sobre las alitas de pollo con salsa especial que iba a preparar después de la presentación de Hiro. Miro el plato que estaba a su lado y lo vio caer y romperse justo en el lugar que la vez anterior. Tomo un tenedor y lo vio por unos segundos. ¿Todo aquello era real? se preguntaba mientras veía su reflejo en el cubierto, era extraño verse con esa apariencia de un chico de 14 años, después de todo el ya tenia 23.

—Esto es un sueño... -susurro poniendo su mano en la mesa y levantando el tenedor con la otra, sin pensarlo mucho encajo con fuerza el tenedor en su mano.

Y después de eso sintió un dolor terrible. Entonces supo que eso no era un jodido sueño, le hubiera gustado no hacer algo tan tonto.

Después de una visita a Baymax y un largo regaño de su tía Cass Hiro siguió con la rutina que recordaba teniendo ahora una ligera molestia en la mano. Sus amigos le ayudaron a llevar los microbots como la vez anterior y todos iban bromeando con lo de si estaba nervioso, ciertamente estaba muerto de miedo pero nada tenia que ver con su presentación.

Escucho su nombre, era su turno de hacer su presentación y Tadashi estaba diciendo algo.

—mientras su hermano ¿Que pasa no vas a dejarme asi..? ¿Que te pasa Hiro?

—Yo... -el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos o al menos eso pensaba, teniendo un cuerpo de 14 era difícil para él ocultar lo que sentía. Seguramente Tadashi sabia que había algo mal, pero no podía decirle "No quiero que mueras" "No lo soportaría" asi que mintió. —Yo de verdad quiero estudiar aquií.

—Se que lo harás bien hermanito. -dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa y a Hiro le pareció que había dicho algo diferente. Subió al escenario con el micrófono y con el porte y la experiencia que tenia de hablar frente a muchas personas hizo su presentación.

—Lamento haberles hecho perder su tiempo. -se bajo del escenario y salio corriendo del lugar. Había tenido una idea.

Corre!

Corre lejos del maldito incendio!

—Hiro! ¿A donde vas?! -escucho la voz de su hermano detrás de él y acelero el paso saliendo del campus. Sus piernas eran igual "poco ejercitadas" como lo serian en un futuro, eso no había cambiado mucho. Su hermano a pesar de ser un "nerd" como recordaba llamarlo, tenia mas fuerza que él así que termino alcanzándolo.

—¿Que te pasa Hiro? -pregunto Tadashi tomando del brazo al menor.

—Nada, solo tuve un ataque de pánico! -invento de inmediato, Tadashi estaba por decir algo cuando se escucho un estallido a lo lejos. Ambos voltearon hacia la columna de humo que se alzaba a lo lejos.

—¿que rayos...?!

—Si! Si, dios si! -Hiro brinco emocionado. —Oh, por dios! lo logre! -estaba tan feliz que sentía que iba a llorar. Sin embargo Tadashi lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. no se tenia que ser un genio para saber a que conclusiones llego con las reacciones de Hiro.

—¿Que hiciste? Hiro ¿Que demonios hiciste?! -cuestiono tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros, Hiro hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Yo no hice nada... -aparto las manos de su hermano de sus hombros. —Escucha, te parecerá extraño..Pero yo no soy tu hermano, bueno si lo soy pero no, es que yo como que vengo de otra dimensión y tengo 23 años pero extrañamente termine en este cuerpo y tenia que evitar que te murieras y lo hice!

—¿Que? ¿Te estas volviendo loco?

—Si, no ¿que? -miro a Tadashi el cual tenia una expresión de ¿Decepción? Al menos esa parecía.

—¿Quien demonios eres? -pregunto el mas alto retrocediendo.

—Tadashi...

—No te acerques a mi... Quiero a mi hermano de regreso, ahora! -ordeno Tadashi con una expresión seria.

—Yo no se como regresarlo... Escucha puedo explicarte, yo solo quería evitar el incendio y... -fue interrumpido por Tadashi.

—¿Incendio? -no paso ni un segundo cuando el universitario se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el campus. (pero estaban ya a unas calles de allí)

—Tadashi no! -fue tras él e intento detenerlo tomándolo del brazo. —No vayas!

—Suéltame! -Movió el brazo con fuerza y Hiro termino cayendo al suelo, había olvidado que débil era a los 14. Levanto la mirada hacia su hermano y le suplico de nuevo "no vayas". Tadashi se paso la mano por el cabello, su gorra se había caído en el forcejeo de antes, estiro su mano hacia Hiro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pero antes de que sus dedos se tocaran un auto apareció de la nada y en un segundo Hiro pudo ver como el auto pasaba sobre su hermano.

—Tadashi! -se despertó gritando y sudando, estaba en su habitación y aun todo estaba oscuro. Sentía un gran hueco en su pecho y no tuvo que pasar mucho antes de que se pusiera a llorar. Todo el accidente se repetía en su cabeza como una película maliciosa puesta cuadro por cuadro.

—¿Hiro? ¿Estas bien? Hiro! -Hiro se abrazo a su hermano apenas lo vio.

—Tadashi...

—¿Que pasa Hiro?

—Tuve un sueño horrible... -susurro. apretando los parpados, tratando de borrar las horribles imágenes del accidente.

—Ya todo esta bien bebé, fue solo un sueño.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? -le susurro contra el cuello y sintió la piel de Tadashi erizarse, de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de tocarlo. —¿Puedo dormir contigo? -volvió a preguntar.

—Si.

—También, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Pensaba decirle todo, pero de manera correcta...si es que eso existía.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Como verán parece que se repite pero cambia XD

El chiste es ver que cosas cambian.

Espero que nadie llore por lo que le pasa a Tadashi.

Aunque es imposible Xd

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

So far away...

Hola! ¿Que tal?

Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia super rara(?)

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, de verdad cuando veo que comentan o que ponen en Fav me siento muy feliz.

Para quienes no han visto "Efecto mariposa" No lo vean mejor vean "Al filo del mañana" Jajaja digo, si quieren.

Espero que les guste el capitulo~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

**Advertencias:**Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

So far away...

**Resumen:** Por alguna inexplicable razón Hiro de 23 años volvió a cuando tenia 14, cree tener la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas y salvar a su hermano.

* * *

**Bucle 3**

Hiro recorrió la habitación caminando en pequeños círculos. Tadashi lo veía desde la cama con las cejas ligeramente arrugadas en un signo de confusión, hace solo unos minutos Hiro lo estaba abrazando y después se alejo de él y comenzó a caminar como loco por la habitación. Deteniéndose y abriendo la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero al final no pronunciaba ni una palabra y continuaba era un poco molesto.

—¿Y bien? -pregunto Tadashi al no recibir algún indicio de que Hiro fuese a iniciar una conversación.

—Estoy pensando como iniciar esto de manera apropiadas. -respondió de inmediato encontrando sobre su escritorio un plumón de color negro, lo tomo y lo vio como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

—Bueno, la mejor manera de explicar algo es empezando a explicarlo ¿no crees? Solo dime las cosas como las piensas y yo las entenderé.

—Bien! -apretó el plumón entre sus dedos y se puso de frente a unos pasos del mayor. —Esto te parecerá de loco y posiblemente no me creas. Tienes que prometer que me escucharas sin importar que ¿lo prometes?

—¿Mataste a alguien o algo así?

—No. -negó moviendo la cabeza.— solo prométemelo! Prométeme que me escucharas Tadashi. ¿Lo harás?

—Esta bien, lo prometo.

—Bien. -se paso una mano por el cabello. —Yo no soy tu hermano, bueno lo soy pero a la vez no.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Yo soy un Hiro Hamada de un universo alterno, una dimensión alternativa o como quieras llamarle. En ese mundo yo ya tengo 23 años, pero algo salio mal, algo salio terriblemente mal. -empezó a caminar en círculos de nuevo pasando la mano por su cabello algo desesperado. —Mi experimento salio mal y tengo la teoría de que creo una especie de agujero de gusano dimensional que me mando atrás en el tiempo. La deformación del espacio tiempo ha hecho que me quede atrapado en lo que parece ser un bucle espacio temporal.

—Ok... ¿Hiro acaso te drogas? Iré por Baymax para que te escanee. -se levanto para ir a su parte de la habitación pero Hiro lo tomo del brazo.

—No, no. Tienes que escucharme Tadashi, prometiste que lo harías!

—Esta bien, solo suéltame. -El menor soltó el brazo del universitario y se alejo unos pasos. —¿Entonces me decías...?

—Oh, si. En pocas palabras yo soy un Hiro de 23 años viviendo en el cuerpo que tuve a los 14. ¿Algo loco no? -Miro el plumón negro y en su mente retrocedió. En el primer Bucle no había impedido en incendio, en el segundo un auto salio de la nada...Eso significaba que ese mundo era el numero tres.

Con cuidado puso un "3" en el dorso de su mano izquierda, tenia que recordar eso en caso de que se volviera a repetir, aunque internamente rogaba para que ese fuera el ultimo.

—Seguramente tienes algunas preguntas... -Dijo Hiro viendo a Tadashi que había vuelto a sentarse en su cama.

—Algunas, de hecho.

—Pues pregunta! -sonrió algo nervioso pasando la mirada rápidamente por la habitación.

—¿Que es eso de "un bucle"? -pregunto Tadashi, Hiro lo vio con una expresión de "'¿Acaso eres idiota?"

—Un bucle es... -se movió por la habitación y tomo una pizarra blanca que tenia para dibujar mas que nada. La llevo hasta el frente de Tadashi y la recargo contra la pared para poder mostrarle.

Dibujo una "A" una larga linea y al final puso una "B".

—Esto es la forma mas fácil de explicarte. -empezó a hablar. —Un bucle es como una falla en el espacio tiempo, es un error que te manda al punto de inicio una y otra vez. El punto "A" es el inicio, es cuando me despierto asustado y sudando por la madrugada. El punto "B" seria cuando... -miro a Tadashi y carraspeo. —Es cuando pasa lo que tengo que evitar, entonces al no evitarlo empiezo al punto A.

—¿Que es eso que tienes que evitar? -pregunto curioso Tadashi, a Hiro se le estrujo el corazón solo de pensar en lo que quería evitar.

—No puedo decirte, podría ocasionar alteraciones en el bucle... Podría incluso destruir el tiempo completito para adelante y para atrás.

—De acuerdo. -miro la pizarra antes de preguntar otra cosa. —¿El punto "B" es variable? Ya sabes, puede terminar antes o después según lo que cambies o algo así.

—Eh... Espera un momento. -salio de la habitación.

* * *

—De acuerdo. -miro la pizarra antes de preguntar otra cosa. —¿El punto "B" es variable? Ya sabes, puede terminar antes o después según lo que cambies o algo así.

—Si, lo es. Es variable. -respondió Hiro escribiendo "variable" bajo el "B". —Cuando muero el bucle me regresa al inicio. Así que si muero regreso y también si no puedo evitar que pase lo que tengo que evitar.

—¿Como sabes que regresas si mueres?

—No quiero hablar de eso... -respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros. —En todo caso solo tienes que saber que si un auto de arrolla te duele en cada sensor de tu cerebro.

—¿Acaso tu...? ¿Hiciste que te mataran solo para probar algo? - el rostro de Tadashi mostraba lo desconcertado que estaba con aquello. Hiro enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

—Era por el bien de la ciencia. -dijo en tono seco. —¿alguna otra pregunta? Que no tenga que ver con lo de mi muerte por el bien de la ciencia.

—Si, ¿Que es ese 4 que tienes en la mano?

—Es el numero de Bucle en el que estoy ahora. Este seria mi cuarto intento para cambiar las cosas. Esta vez lo haré bien Tadashi. -sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. De verdad quería creer que ese seria el cuarto y ultimo intento por salvar a su hermano. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Como soy en el futuro? -pregunto emocionado Tadashi, Hiro se encogió de hombros antes de responder. No podía decirle, "Bueno, estas muerto en realidad" o "No existes en el futuro". Se tomo un segundo antes de decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Eres demasiado ardiente! Hahaha .-empezó a reír por su respuesta tan estúpida y cuando se dio cuenta de lo cruel que sonaba eso su risa pronto se convirtió en sollozos que fueron callados por sus manos.

—¿Porque empezaste a reír y terminaste llorando? -cuestiono el mayor viendo con preocupación a su "hermano-no-hermano". Hiro se quito las manos de la cara arrugo las cejas viendo a Tadashi y dijo.

—Deben ser las hormonas...

Tadashi asintió solo para no contradecirlo.

* * *

La cama de Tadashi era muy cómoda, era suave y caliente. Ademas tenia el olor de el mayor y eso secretamente le gustaba a Hiro. Hundió su cara en la almohada respirando con fuerza, se sentía tonto haciendo eso pero lo relajaba.

Levanto la mirada de la almohada. Tadashi estaba justo a su lado durmiendo, ahora que lo veía de cerca sus facciones parecían las de un niño cuando dormía tan tranquilo.

Con sumo cuidado llevo sus dedos hasta el rostro contrario y lo acaricio despacio, como si fuera algo frágil y valioso (y de hecho así era). Se movió hacia Tadashi y junto lo mas que pudo sus cuerpos, el calor que hacían sus cuerpos juntos, el olor de Tadashi, el sonido del palpitar del mayor y su respiración tranquila. Todo era algo común y sin embargo a Hiro le resultaban las cosas mas maravillosas del mundo.

Levanto la cabeza y acerco su rostro al del durmiente Tadashi, un poco mas y otro poco hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue casi nula. Entonces lo beso, una vez, dos veces y después perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo beso en suaves y rápidos contactos

Tenia un cuerpo de niño y ahora se estaba comportando como uno. Cuando el mayor se movió entre sueños Hiro se alejo con temor de que despertara, pero no lo hizo. Llevo sus dedos hasta su boca y toco sus labios recordando como hace solo unos segundos esos labios habían besado a los de Tadashi. Sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas y su palpitar incremento viendo al mayor dormir.

Hiro comprendió entonces que Tadashi le gustaba.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. De a poco las cosas van cambiando pero tienen que ver que cambia.**

**#Tadashi si que duerme.**

**#Empezar a reír y terminar llorando. ¿les ha pasado?**

**Saludos.**


End file.
